Amaya/History
History Amaya is the younger sister of Sarai. Despite Amaya's deafness, she, along with Sarai, became warriors, and were acquainted with King Harrow and Lord Viren. Sarai gave birth to her nephew, Callum, and after Sarai's marriage to Harrow, Amaya's second nephew, Ezran, was born. Amaya developed a loving and protective relationship with both of her nephews afterwards. When Duren and Katolis were threatened with starvation, King Harrow led an expedition into Xadia to retrieve the heart of a Magma Titan, which was needed for a dark magic ritual to end the famine in Duren and bring fertility to both kingdoms. Amaya participated in the expedition, and was injured during the fight against the Magma Titan. Due to the burden transporting the wounded presented, Viren told Harrow that they must be left behind in order to avoid Avizandum. When Harrow refused, unwilling to leave men behind especially since Sarai offered to stay with them, Viren accused Harrow that if Amaya wasn't related to Sarai, he would have followed his advice. Harrow stood by his decision, and true to Viren's fears, Avizandum arrived and attacked them. Amaya made it past the Border, but during the retreat, Annika, Neha, and Sarai had died. It can be deduced Amaya's hatred of Xadians stemmed from that incident. Amaya has since risen to general and leader of Katolis's Standing Battalion, and has been entrusted to guard the human side of the Border at the fortress located there. Her second in command, Commander Gren, had become a close friend and a sign language interpreter for her. Book One Echoes of Thunder Upon being informed by Viren that Moonshadow elf assassins were spotted near the castle, Harrow, tells him to send for Amaya and the Standing Battalion. Bloodthirsty Amaya arrives with a contingent of soldiers to the Banther Lodge and finds Callum and Ezran there. She's happy to find them safe and sound, but hese musings are quickly broken when she senses someone else there, but is convinced by her nephews that her worries are unfounded. When asked by Callum what she's doing at the lodge, she then tells them that Harrow informed her of the Moonshadow elf threat ordered her to go to the Banther Lodge to protect them. Amaya later finds Rayla in the lodge and overpowers her. Before she can kill the elf, Gren interrupts and tells her that Callum and Ezran have disappeared, prompting her to take Rayla prisoner and interrogate her instead. Callum and Ezran then rescue Rayla but the trio is immediately surrounded after they leave the lodge. Callum then signs to Amaya that Rayla will kill them and drink their blood unless she lets them go. Rayla goes along with Callum's ruse and holds her swords against the princes' throats and all three go on a boat to escape. Amaya, having been tricked by Callum, believes that the princes are doomed if Rayla realizes they'll follow them. She later sends Corvus to find and rescue the missing Princes, and announces to the grieving kingdom that the princes are still alive, interrupting Viren's attempt to be crowned Lord Protector.Book 1, Chapter 4: "Bloodthirsty" An Empty Throne Amaya later confronted Viren in the throne room and called him out for failing to protect King Harrow. When Viren deflected the blame at Harrow' stubbornness, Amaya accused him of wanting Harrow to die. She demands he honor his friend by finding his children, but Viren insists that the princes were good as dead if they were prisoners of a Moonshadow Elf. He argues that they can't left the throne of Katolis empty lest it signal their enemies to attack. Amaya refused Viren's desire to seize her brother-in-law's throne when his body was barely cold and further refused to accept his offer to rule as Queen Regent, declaring that the throne will remain empty until they find the princes. She later visits Sarai's tomb to mourn her sister apologize for letting her nephews slip away. She reminisces with Viren, but later mocks him when he once again tries to convince her that he means well and then assigns Commander Gren to find the princes, keeping the fact that Corvus was already looking for them a secret. Right before she leaves to return to The Border she tells the Crownguard not to trust Viren although, unbeknownst to her, Soren and the other Crownguard were still willing to follow Viren's orders by imprisoning Gren right after she left.Book 1, Chapter 5: "An Empty Throne" Book Two A Secret and a Spark Having returned to The Border, Amaya begins crossing the Breach only to be accosted by three Sunfire elves who immediately attack her. Amaya is able to best them all and throws them over the cliff. She is soon met by a new opponent, Janai, who swiftly destroys her sword with her Sunforge blade. Realizing she was at a disadvantage, Amaya retreated back to her stronghold. Subsequently, she sent a report back to Katolis warning of elven forces gathering on the Xadian side of the Breach.Book 2, Chapter 1: "A Secret and a Spark" Voyage of the Ruthless Back at her stronghold, Amaya becomes concerned that the Katolan outpost on the Xadian side was compromised, despite the all-clear smoke signal being used, and led a party to investigate. They find the outpost deserted, save for one guard, who claimed that his squad went out on patrol and he was late sending the signal. Just as her squad lower their guard, Amaya noticed the outpost guard gesturing nervously that someone was behind him. Realizing they've walked right into an ambush, Amaya quickly shields the guard from being shot in the back, before the Sunfire elves, led by Janai, sprung their trap and attack. Amaya fought Janai once again and managed to disarm her opponent of her blade, only for the elf to activate her heat-being mode. Realizing they were outmatched, Amaya led her soldiers to safety and back to their stronghold.Book 2, Chapter 4: "Voyage of the Ruthless" References }} Navigation Category:Histories